


Seks-zone

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Świat według Kuroko [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ostatnimi czasy Kuroko narzeka trochę na seks ze swoim chłopakiem, Kagamim. O wiele bardziej by wolał, by jego ukochany podczas tych ekscytujących chwil wszedł w Zone i pokazał mu, czym ona naprawdę jest. Czy Kagami podoła zadaniu i uda mu się zaspokoić wygórowane wymagania Tetsuyi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seks-zone

Ostatnimi czasy z Kuroko działo się coś dziwnego.  
Zaczęło się dość niewinnie, ot, Kuroko się obraził, kiedy pewnego razu Kagami przekręcił  
jego imię z „Tetsuya” na „Tatsuya”. Potem jednak było trochę gorzej, bo Kuroko upił się i twierdził, że jest w ciąży. A tym razem...  
-    Nie twierdzę, że jesteś w tym zły, Kagami-kun – powiedział Kuroko.- Ale wiesz, chciałbym spróbować.  
-    Uhm...- Kagami przełknął nerwowo ślinę i upił łyk soku.- Wiesz, to...nie jest łatwe...wejście w Zone...  
-    Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.- Kuroko skinął głową.- Ale mógłbyś się postarać, prawda? Dla mnie?- Kuroko posłał mu czarujący uśmiech, wiedząc, że jego chłopak mu się nie oprze.  
-    S-spróbuję...  
-    To co, idziemy?  
-    TERAZ?!- Kagami z wrażenia aż upuścił widelec.  
-    Aktualnie, mam ochotę, więc dlaczego nie?  
-    A-Ale...jesteśmy w trakcie jedzenia obiadu...  
-    Obiad jest ważniejszy od seksu ze mną?- Kuroko spojrzał na niego mrocznie.  
-    O-Oczywiście, że nie!- Kagami zerwał się z krzesła, potrząsając stołem.- Ch-chodźmy!  
Kuroko ukrył zwycięski uśmiech, po czym udał się za Kagamim do ich sypialni. Tam, na  
łóżku, czerwonowłosy usiadł, wyprostowany i zarumieniony, czekając na ruch swojego chłopaka.  
Tetsuya usadowił się przodem na jego kolanach i objął jego szyję. Kagami, cały czerwony  
na twarzy, położył dłonie na jego biodrach i, przymykając oczy, uniósł głowę i pocałował go delikatnie. Kuroko rozchylił wargi, by pogłębić pocałunek.  
Nagle Taiga zakrztusił się i szybko odsunął od niego.  
-    Co się stało?- zapytał Kuroko, wycierając usta, które Kagami delikatnie mu opluł.  
-    M-mógłbyś zamknąć te wielkie oczy, kiedy się całujemy?- wymamrotał, czerwony jak nigdy dotąd.- Czuję się dość...niekomfortowo, kiedy tak się we mnie wpatrujesz...  
-    To tylko zwyczajne spojrzenie.  
-    Dla ciebie może i owszem...  
-    No dobrze.  
Kuroko zamknął oczy i przysunął się, nadstawiając lekko rozchylone usta do pocałunku.  
-    S...słodki...  
-    Mmm? Mówiłeś coś?- Kuroko uniósł powieki na kilka milimetrów.  
-    Nie, nie! Zamknij je...  
I znów zamknął, czekając na pocałunek. Kagami objął go delikatnie i pocałował, wsuwając  
język w jego usta. Zaczął już się powoli podniecać, zwłaszcza, że Tetsuya wykonywał powolne ruchy biodrami w przód i w tył, ocierając się o jego krocze.  
-    Długo jeszcze?- mruknął Kuroko.  
-    T-to...!- Kagami, który dopiero co wrócił do swoich zwyczajowych kolorów, znów spłonął rumieńcem.- Myślałem, że jak posuniemy się dalej...  
-    Ale jestem pewien, że jeśli zrobisz to teraz, będziesz całował jeszcze lepiej!  
-    S-staram się, wiesz...!  
-    Staraj się bardziej!  
-    ROBIĘ CO MOGĘ, DO CHOLERY!  
Kuroko westchnął ciężko, odwracając od niego głowę.  
-    Nie kochasz mnie?  
-    Eh?! A TO skąd ci się wzięło?!  
-    Gdybyś mnie kochał, już dawno wszedłbyś w Zone...  
-    Mówiłem, że to niełatwe! Poza tym, w Zone wchodzę tylko podczas koszykówki!  
-    Koszykówka i seks to prawie to samo!  
-    Niby jak?  
-    WKŁADASZ PIŁKĘ DO KOSZA – warknął Kuroko, patrząc na niego z góry, naprawdę wściekły.- W naszym przypadku PIŁKA to twój PENIS, a KOSZ to moja DU...  
-    Dobra, dobra, rozumiem!- Kagami zatkał mu usta, rumieniąc się po same uszy.- W porządku, zaraz wejdę w Zone! Połóż się i daj mi chwilę.  
Kagami wręcz zrzucił Kuroko na łóżko i stanął nad nim na czworakach, wpatrując się w  
jego oczy.  
-    Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, nigdy więcej nie będziemy uprawiać seksu – zagroził z powagą Tetsuya.  
-    CO?!  
-    Nie patrz tak na mnie, Kagami-kun, ja cię tylko motywuję.  
-    To, twoim zdaniem, jest motywacja?!- jęknął Kagami.- To szantaż!  
-    Jak zwał tak zwał – mruknął Kuroko, odwracając spojrzenie.  
-    Uh!- Kagami wcisnął głowę w materac, tuż przy głowie Kuroko.  
Musiał coś wymyślić! W Zone wchodził podczas naprawdę fascynujących meczy  
koszykówki i robił to właściwie nieświadomie, bo po prostu bardzo, ale to bardzo kochał koszykówkę! Ale nigdy wcześniej nie próbował wejść w Zone poza boiskiem! A już zwłaszcza w łóżku!  
Boże, Kuroko ma wymagania i zachcianki, jakby był w cią...  
Nie, nie, nie. Myśli na złym torze – mówił sobie Kagami.- Po prostu myśl o tym, jak bardzo  
kochasz seks z Kuroko.  
Tak, to się może udać!  
Kocham seks z Kuroko, kocham seks z Kuroko, kocham seks z Kuroko, kocham seks z  
Kuroko! Seks z Kuroko jest zajebisty i uwielbiam go z nim uprawiać! Kuroko jest świetny w łóżku, podnieca mnie praktycznie cały czas, kocham go, cholernie go kocham. To jest MÓJ Kuroko, nie Ogiwary, nie Aomine, nie Akashiego, tylko mój! Mój i tylko mój! Kocham go i kocham z nim uprawiać seks, bo seks z Kuroko jest najlepszy! Seks z Kuroko rządzi!  
-    Uhhh! DOBRA!- krzyknął Kagami, zrywając się.- Jestem go...  
Zaniemówił.  
Kuroko, cały zarumieniony na twarzy, ze łzami w oczach wpatrywał się w twarz swojego  
chłopaka, zupełnie zszokowany. Jego szczęka drżała delikatnie.  
-    Co się stało?!- zapytał Kagami.  
-    K-Kagami-kun...- szepnął Kuroko, zasłaniając dłonią usta.- T-ty...ty naprawdę...tak myślisz?  
-    Eh?- Taiga patrzył na niego bez zrozumienia.  
-    Mówiłeś...na głos...takie rzeczy!- Kuroko ukrył twarz w dłoniach i jęknął cicho.- Przepraszam! Już nie musisz wchodzić w Zone! Po prostu kochajmy się!  
-    M-mówiłem na...?!- Kagami aż się zapowietrzył z wrażenia, wręcz purpurowy na twarzy.  
Kuroko nie pozwolił mu jednak powiedzieć nic więcej. Chwycił go za kołnierz i przyciągnął  
do siebie, całując mocno. Jednocześnie zaczął podnosić jego koszulkę, by ją z niego ściągnąć. Przerwali pocałunek tylko na moment, a po chwili znów zaczęli się namiętnie całować.  
Kagamiego porwała prawdziwa pasja. Dosłownie rozerwał koszulkę Tetsuyi, wpijając się  
mocniej w jego usta. Przez chwilę całował go drapieżnie, a następnie przesunął ustami po jego szyi, w dół, aż do różowych, nabrzmiałych sutków, do których przyssał się z lubością.  
Kuroko krzyknął z wrażenia, chwytając dłońmi jego włosy. Miał wrażenie, że Taiga zmienił  
się w dzikie zwierze – był nie do opanowania. Przygryzał delikatnie jego sutki, wydając z siebie cichy pomruk.  
-    K-Kagami...- jęknął Kuroko, kiedy jego chłopak, zostawiając za sobą mokry ślad, zsunął się aż do jego podbrzusza. Oderwał się na moment od jego ciała, by rozpiąć spodnie Kuroko i zdjąć je razem z bokserkami.  
Kiedy Kagami brał do ust jego penisa, Kuroko miał wrażenie, że zaraz go połknie. Zwykle  
Taiga nie wsuwał go sobie całego, ale tym razem widać zrobił wyjątek. Kuroko czuł nawet jego gardło, wibrujące delikatnie.  
-    Boże, Kagami...- szepnął, opadając bezradnie na łóżko. Nie miał siły się ruszyć, jego nogi drżały, zresztą nie tylko one.- Zaraz....dojdę...  
Ale jego chłopak go nie słyszał. Pieścił go ustami, ruszając szybko głową w górę i w dół,  
całkowicie skupiony na tej czynności. Jednocześnie palcami prawej dłoni drażnił ciasny otwór poniżej.  
Kuroko nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Kagami wyjął z szafki nocnej oliwkę. Większość jego  
zmysłów albo wyłączyła się zupełnie, albo bardzo osłabła, jedynie czucie stało się teraz zdecydowanie bardziej wrażliwe. Każdy centymetr jego ciała płonął z rozkoszy i pożądania.  
-    T...Taiga – jęknął Kuroko, zagryzając wargę niemal do krwi, kiedy doszedł nagle, spuszczając się do ust czerwonowłosego.  
Kagami połknął wszystko i spojrzał na Kuroko, oblizując się lubieżnie. Tetsuya był  
zszokowany. Mógłby przysiąc, że w oczach Kagamiego widział czerwone błyski, niczym podczas burzy.  
Jęknął, kiedy Kagami przygwoździł go do łóżka. I znów, niewiadomo kiedy się rozebrał,  
teraz już ocierał się członkiem o jego męskość. Oboje dyszeli głośno, nie będąc w stanie zebrać myśli. Kuroko wbił palce w jego muskularne ramiona, kiedy poczuł, że Kagami się w niego wsuwa.  
Zwykle robił to powoli, ostrożnie, hamując się. Nawet kiedy dopadały go te nastroje, gdy  
w łóżku był prawdziwą bestią. Teraz jednak ta chwila nie miała nic wspólnego z tamtymi. Wbił się w niego gwałtownie i od razu zaczął poruszać, nie dając mu czasu, by się rozluźnił. Tetsuya krzyknął głośno z bólu i zaskoczenia. Czuł się jak podczas ich pierwszego razu, z tym, że teraz było o niebo lepiej, nawet jeśli go bolało.  
Powstrzymał łzy cisnące się do oczu i zacisnął zęby. Kagami pocałował go mocno, nie  
przestając się poruszać. Kuroko jednak musiał odwrócić głowę i przerwać pocałunek, bowiem nie był w stanie oddychać. Nos to za mało, szczególnie w tym momencie.  
Udało mu się nieco rozluźnić, a jego penis znów stał w zwodzie. Kagami, widząc to,  
chwycił go swoją dłonią i zaczął nią po nim przesuwać, dostosowując tempo do bioder.  
-    K-Kagami....kun...- jęknął Kuroko.  
Kiedy Taiga znów się nad nim pochylił, by go pocałować, Tetsuya zmuszony był ponownie  
odwrócić głowę. Kagami warknął cicho, niezadowolony, po czym zaczął całować i lizać jego szyję i żuchwę.  
Kuroko zacisnął oczy, dochodząc po raz drugi. Tym samym odruchowo zacisnął ścianki  
odbytu i miał nadzieję, że Kagami również zaraz dojdzie. Ten jednak nadal się w nim poruszał, wciąż tak samo twardy jak na początku.  
-    K-Kagami...mam dość...- jęknął Kuroko. Kagami chyba coś odpowiedział, bo jego usta poruszyły się, jednak Tetsuya nie mógł go usłyszeć.- C-co...mówiłeś?  
-    ...kocham...- mamrotał Kagami, patrząc mu w oczy.- ...tak bardzo...kocham...  
-    Eh?- Oczy Kuroko zrobiły się jeszcze większe, niż do tej pory.  
Chłopak znów zagryzł wargę i ostatkiem sił rozluźnił się, pozwalając w końcu, by Kagami  
go pocałował. Wsunął dłonie w jego włosy i zacisnął na nich palce, by w każdej chwili, w razie duszenia się, być w stanie go odciągnąć.  
Ten pocałunek był naprawdę świetny. Lepszy od poprzednich, bardziej namiętny i  
drapieżny. Kuroko bardzo, ale to bardzo się spodobał.  
W końcu Kagami jęknął w jego usta, dochodząc. Kuroko zaklął w myślach, czując  
zawstydzenie, że i on doszedł – po raz trzeci, choć to przecież zwykle było na odwrót i to Kagami dochodził częściej i szybciej.  
Taiga nabrał gwałtownie powietrza i opadł bez sił obok swojego chłopaka.  
-    Rany...- szepnął Kuroko, zamykając oczy.  
-    Eh?- Kagami spojrzał na niego dość nieprzytomnie.- Chyba...trochę mnie poniosło...przepraszam, bolało?  
-    Trochę...- mruknął Tetsuya, przecierając twarz dłonią.  
-    Wybacz, że nie udało mi się wejść w Zone...- Kagami przysunął się do niego i objął go ramieniem.- Może...następnym razem?  
Kuroko spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. Czyżby Kagami nie był świadom swojego  
„przejścia”?  
-    W porządku...- szepnął Kuroko.- Może kiedyś...samo przyjdzie...  
-    Ale...- Kagami zarumienił się lekko.- Nie dajesz mi szlabanu na seks?  
-    Nie.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do niego.- Nie dam.  
Kagami posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech, a potem wtulił głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi.  
-    Kagami-kun, jesteśmy nadzy...- mruknął Tetsuya.  
-    Mmm...- wymruczał tylko Kagami, zamykając oczy.  
Po chwili spał już, oddychając spokojnie. Kuroko uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc dłonią jego  
włosy.  
To się nazywa miłość.  
  
  
  



End file.
